Moonlight Tears
by Michiru Kino
Summary: Here is an epilouge of the epilouge form Eternity


**Ok...WARNING : ANGST!**

**If you are against angst, then...Don't read it!**

**This is an epilouge of an epilouge from Eternity. Farmiliar with the story? Great! Not farmilliar with the story? That's great too! You just may be a tad bit lost...Or not, depends on how well I write this thing :3**

**Yuuki x Zero, as always :]**

****And, once again, as always : I do NOT own Vampire Knight! The sadist, Matsuri Hino does ** **

**OC ALERT!**

**You know My OC, Maggie? Yeah, she's in here! BUT! I gave her a japanese name! **

**Maggie = Setsuna Hakai or Suna**

****Enjoy, all you masochists****

* * *

><p>* Zero *<p>

We had a family...I had a family...And love... I stared down at the bloodied corpse of my wife. Her brunette hair was sticky with blood, her eyelids closed...never to grace the earth with her gaze again...Her alabaster skin was laden with bloody welts, vermillion contrasting porceline. Hot tears ran down my face, and hit her cold, lifeless skin...Why did this happen? Our baby was silently laying in bloodstained clothing, little hands streaked with blood, never to pluck lillies in the sun again. Skin would never get prickly with delight, when the gentle breeze would playfully lift the sleeves of her numerous dresses. My hand clenched into white fists. I looked at my own body, lacerations pouring out my crimson lifeforce... But I would not die. The sheer horror had not hit me...I was numb. Why did I survive? Why...Why was my family stolen from me? Yuuki stirred,as if to fight Death's iron grasp on her. My baby was already slaughtered, blood spilled over the once pure grass. Yuuki moaned, and I was instantly by her side, cradling her battered head. Her eyes opened slowly, as if weights were strapped onto her delicate eyelashes. Her mahogony eyes were glazed, and her breathing shallow.

" Yuuki? Yuuki! Please Yuuki, don't die"! I wept to her, tears flowing unashamedly down my cheeks, and dripped onto her chest. But she only had moments of life. I could tell she would die. Her body was softly dissolving into crystals.

" Zero...I'm afraid" Her voice, weak and brittle, squeaked out. Her eyes watered as she gazed off into the distance, slowly going away. I grasped her frozen hand, biting my lip. She looked up at me again, eyes piercing mine. These were not her eyes, these were the eyes of a dead one. I grasped her broken bleeding frame to mine, trying to warm her. Her sobbing was barely audible, her body barely quivering in pain. I felt her hand slowly touch my cheek, and with great difficulty, she kissed me. But these were not her lips, this was not her kiss. This was not her warm kiss, this was an icy kiss, Death's kiss. She mumbled on my mouth, something. I looked at her, and choked back a sob of my own.

" I...I Lo-love you...Zero" My heart clenched, and my grip around her tightened. I kissed her again, and held her close. My heart was thundering in my chest, my head spinning.

" Zero...I don't..don't wanna die..." She cried out. Her sobs sent daggers through my heart. Her body had almost fully disentegrated. Then, she said something, that broke my heart in two

" Goodbye...Goodbye my dear husband. I love y-"

She was gone...

My hands clenched empty air. I looked around...All that remained, were bloodstains. My little girl had dissolved before her mother. I screamed an inhuman scream. My head was clouded, my thoughts blurred. All I could comprehend was the pain. I fell over, my head hitting the pavement The frozen wind bit into me, seeping down to my core. It had started raining a while ago, washing the crime away. Blood faded to nothing, and was absorbed into the ground. I felt the icy water on my already frozen body.

If only I had gotten there sooner...If I had fought harder...Maybe they wouldn't be dead...

The ground rumbled...Or was in the sky? Lightning flashed, rain poured down, thunder boomed. Smoke was collecting, creating a form. Black hair blew wildly across her angular face. Icy purple eyes shone against her pale skin. Her eyes were somber, but always masked. Setsuna ran to me, and picked me up. Her hair had grown longer than her knees, was whipping around in the violent winds. Her clothes were thick, but I felt no warmth. I grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked down at me, enraged yet collected.

" What is it? I need to get you out of here, now! There is a chance for you"! Her low velevety voice penetrated my ears. But I gripped harder, eliciting a glare from her.

" Leave me...Let me die"!

" Are you insane"? She barked. My head hurt like hell...but all I could think of was death. I wanted to die...What could I live for?

"Leave me! Now"! I roared. She snorted, and said

" Why the hell would I do that"?

" You either leave me here, or you kill me where I lay. I have no more purpose for life" I gave her an ultimadum. I was sick of life, and her cruel sense of humor. My parents, brother, lover and child...All slaughtered because of some trivial fight, or misconception. She looked at me , infuriated, but I just repeated myself. Her eyes softened, as her mask crumbled. A single tear slid out of the corner of her eye.

" Don't make me make this decision, Zero"! She pleaded. But I had already lost my life. She gently set me down in the harsh weather. Her bottom lip trembled, as she clenched my hand. It tore me up even more, shredding me from my humanity, to see what I had seen. I was begging for death now, begging to be released from this torment. She kissed my forehead, before straightening. Her scythe appeared in her hand, and she brandished it.

" Zero, are you sure this is what you want"? She choked out. But I couldn't speak, I was waiting, waiting for her blade to end me. My body froze completly. The pain tearing at my heart, turning it out, pouring the contents out. My veins were aflame, my head wishing for my end. I could barely hear her last words to me, the rain was pounding in my ears. Then, in one quick movement, she swung her scythe. The blade slashed my chest, and the last thing I saw, was her crumple down in agony. My pain went away, and my body was flooded with warmth. The slow,monotonous tones of my heart stuttered out.

_Dearest Yuuki...I will see you soon...With our family...We shall be one, once again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yea...I know I know. You hate me for this. But comment anyways? I promise to write something happy if I get 10 reviews on it! **

**** Like another epilouge on the epilouge XD ****

*** If I get 5 reviews, I'll write a happy one, with death *...* But It will be happy ***

_**Michiru Kino**_


End file.
